needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MAX Revenge/@comment-70.51.128.73-20160716145608
I think the reason why MAX Revenge, despite having the least amount of cons, isn't really a, well, GOOD car. It's because it's not exceptionally GOOD at anything. In NFM 1, the first wasting stage against Lead Oxide (Stage 3) is far easier to complete with Wow Cainiaro due to the fact that Wow Cainiaro has a significantly higher Endurance rating than MAX Revenge (and i'm fairly certain Lead Oxide as well), as well as a higher Strength rating. The "it's faster therefore better for wasting" arguement is also false due to the fact that MAX Revenge's Power Save is GARBAGE when compared to, again, Wow Cainiaro and Lead Oxide. Plus, in NFM 2, on Stage 4, you already HAVE Lead Oxide because it is a Starter Car, and by the time you get to Stage 7, you already have 2 cars that are better suited for wasting than MAX Revenge, Wow Cainiaro, and Lead Oxide could ever dream of being. (These of course, being Sword of Justice and High Rider.) Then we get to racing. In NFM 1, MAX Revenge is out of the question on Stages 1 & 2 due to the fact that it's the boss car and cannot be used for play, then we go on to Stage 3, which i've already talked about. Stage 4, which is a Drag Race, becomes about 400 times easier when using a car such as Formula 7 and La vite Crab. Then in Stage 6, which has large amounts of space between ramps, despite being slower, Lead Oxide is a better choice because of its significantly better Power Save. Stage 7 is once again a wasting stage. Stage 8 is borderline IMPOSSIBLE without Formula 7 or La vite Crab, and by the time Stage 9 rolls around, you have unlocked the best racer in the game. In NFM 2, it's even worse. You have both MAX Revenge AND Lead Oxide from the very start, by the end of the first 2 levels, you already have a better, although a more technique sensitive, racer, Stage 3 you need a high-endurance car due to Sword of Justice, Stage 4 is easier to waste with Lead Oxide, Stage 5 you can race or waste With Sword of Justice, Stage 6 is another Drag Race, after which you acquire High Rider, Stage 7 is actually stupidly easy if you use Sword of Justice or High Rider, Stage 8 you need to evade EL KING which is easier with High Rider, Stage 9 is self-explanatory, Stage 10 is again, borderline impossible without Formula 7 or High Rider, by Stage 11 and 12, you have TWO evasive cars to use against MASHEEN, Stage 13, is again, self-explanatory, Stage 14, again, is near impossible without Formula 7 or Mighty Eight, and for the rest of the game you have the 2 best racers in, not the game, but THE WHOLE SERIES. And with that, I leave you with a really freakin' long comment that nobody will read all the way through. GOODBYE! P.S. If you have been offended by anything that I have written in this comment, then please, click this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8